The oxidizing agents contained in bleaching agents are able to lighten the hair fiber by oxidative destruction of the hair's own dye, melanin. For a moderate bleaching effect, use of hydrogen peroxide alone, optionally using ammonia or other alkalizing agents, as oxidizing agent is sufficient; for achieving a more intense bleaching effect, a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and peroxydisulfate salts is customarily used.
For stability reasons, commercially available bleaching agents are usually provided in two separately packaged preparations which are mixed immediately prior to application to form a final use preparation. Commercially available bleaching agents are customarily composed of a liquid oxidizing agent preparation and a powder which includes solid oxidizing agents. Products having further components are likewise commercially available.
WO 2005/067874 A1 describes bleaching agents which contain a mixture of an oxidizing agent, at least one stabilizer, at least one polymer thickener composed of synthetic polymers and alkali magnesium silicates, and water or an aqueous solvent. “Transparency” and “thickened consistency” are stated as desirable properties of the agent according to this invention.
DE 10 2010 042 252 A1 discloses agents for lightening keratinic fibers, containing at least two separately packaged preparations (A) and (B) and optionally a further preparation (C) packaged separately from (A) and (B), which are mixed immediately prior to application to form an application mixture, wherein preparations (A) contain at least one persulfate and preparations (B) are flowable and contain at least one oxidizing agent, and preparations (B) and/or preparations (C) additionally contain at least one natural polymer.
The oxidative treatment of keratinic fibers does not result in the desired lightening result; it stresses the fibers, and in the worst case scenario may damage the fiber structure. To minimize these negative effects, care substances which have reparative and conditioning effects are used in conventional, nontransparent bleaching agents not according to the invention. However, in transparent bleaching agents, many of the care substances commonly used result in loss or marked impairment of the transparency, which counteracts the benefit of applying these agents. Other care substances weaken the bleaching power, so that their use is contraindicated.
The object of the present invention is to improve the properties of bleaching agents with regard to their care properties without impairing their performance.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.